Eve's new friend
by 7kassie8
Summary: Eve has a friend in Chicago. but then get's a phone call from her saying she needs help. Eve manges to convince Micheal and Shane to let her stay but upon her arrivel Micheal figures out that she is Vampire what will the roomates think of her now...
1. Claire's arrviel

**Note: I don't anything in this story (oh and in this story Vamps can live anywhere in the world enjoy)**

**"OMG,OMG!" Eve's high pitched scream rang out throughout the Glass house.**

**"Ughhhh...what is it Eve? there's a sale at gothica's Fashion world and no one told you?!" Shane shouted back while Michael choked on his beer with laughter.**

**"Shutup...asshole!...and no it's not that only I have just recieved a letter from my best friend in Chicago saying that she is moving here to Morganville and i'm super excited!" Eve exclaimed.**

**Shane and Micheal look at her confused for a moment when Micheal cleared his throat and said:**

**"Urr...Eve as she got permission from Amelia to move here?"**

**"Yeah she does...infact in her letter she said that the Amelia approved for her to move here"**

**"Okayyy...wait how and when did you meet her?" Shane asked**

**"Well...you know when we were in highschool in our senior years and I went on that maths trip to Chicago...well we went into a school and I met her there in her school...wait till you meet her she is sooo sweet and funny she's like a mini me just not a goth but she is cool anyway"**

**"Oh...ok when is she coming?" Micheal asked.**

**"Tomorrow night at 6pm"**

**"Oh...and where is she going to stay?" Micheal asked rasing is eyebrows as if he did'nt already know the answer.**

**"well...I kinda hoped she could stay here with us in the spare room"**

**"Eve" Micheal began shaking his head."You know that we can't afford another person in this house it's bad enough with the three of us let alone-..." Eve cut him off by saying:**

**"Don't worry about that Micheal I phoned her today and she said that she will pay the rent and buy grocery's alright so don't get pissy over that alright"**

**Micheal sighs and say's "fine"**

**"Oh my god thank you Micheal thankyou" she runs over and kisses him right on the lips and only when Shane cleared his throat that she pulled away.**

**"Right well I am going to phone her and let her know that she can stay"**

**Eve went into the kitchen and phoned her friend to tell her the news.**

**"Soooo...Eve seems pretty excited about her "friend" moving in" Shane said taking another swig of beer**

**"Yeah she does...but what I don't get is that Amelia said it's ok for her to come to town I mean last I spoke to Amelia she said that she dosen't want anyone else in town and that was 3 weeks ago"**

**Shane just shrugs and say's " maybe she changed her mind"**

**"Maybe"**

**Eve come's back into the room with the most biggest smile ever on her face.**

**"She's cool with the rent amount and paying for grocery's oh and Mike she says thanks for lettling her stay she's going through a bad parch right now and I want to help her out that's all"**

**"It's ok...wait a mintute bad patch?...what do you mean going through a bad patch? questioned Micheal slighlty conserned.**

**"Well..." Eve began hesitationg wether to tell the boys or not " her parents want her to marry this guy who she dose'nt know and she hasn't met she would of have to wait till her 20th birthday to meet him so she had an argument with her family about it and they said either she marry's this guy or leave...so she chose to leave and we have been keeping in touch for a while and she asks me if she could live with me cause of her parents and she sounded so desperate and scared on the phone and in tears I had to say yes Micheal...I could'nt turn away from her even i'm not that cruel"**

**"huff...fine ok but the moment she brings trouble into our live's she get's kicked out deal"**

**"URRRR...Fine!" Eve shouts and storms off to her room and slams the door.**

**"uh oh Mikey I think you hit a sore spot there dude" Shane said laughing.**

**Micheal gave Shane the finger and said "Fuck you man" and went to make it up to Eve leaving Shane laughing on the couch.**

**Next day at 5:55 pm:**

**"She should be here soon" squealed an excited Eve, she has gone full goth today with black tights with pink skulls on clumpy boots a mini dress that puffs out at the skirt and a corset with metalic green skulls on it and out on alot of goth makeup and put her ravern black hair up in to pigtailsheld up with luminious pink ribbons**

**"Eve calm down" Micheal said who is Eve's extreamely hot boyfriend/vampire/musiscion and was waring a plain blue t-shirt and light coloured jeans and running shoes on his hair was blond and curly with bright blue eyes which turn red when he get's mad.**

**"Yeah Eve we don't want you to hyperventerlate or anything anyway looking like that you would probely scare your friend away" Shane said who is one of the roomiess and is the most annoying out of all of them but he is Micheal and Eve's best friend anyway...he has slacker style brown hair with matching eyes and is wearing a "Killer's" t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots.**

**"Shutup you weasel" Eve replied just as a black sedan pulled up on to the curb.**

**A 19 year old girl got out of the driver's seat she had long black hair that went in waves past her shoulder's, she also had the most gorgreous green eyes, her skin was alittle pale and was wearing skinny black jeans and a blue t-shirt that had random words in different fonts on it she also had knee-high convere's on and she had black painted nails she wore little make-up , she had her nose pierced and as she tuked her hair behind her ear she had mutiple ear pericings. She went to the boot of the car and got out a large black suitcase and one black sports bag along with a backpack and a black handbag. She then locked her car and walked towards the house.**

**"She's here!...she's here!" squealed an excited Eve.**

**"Oh my god let's go play tea parties and have a wonderful time" said Shane in a girly moking tone a.k.a mocking Eve.**

**Eve hit him on the arm hard before running to the door and having a goth on high moment by jumping and squealing and calapping hands Shane and Micheal stood in the hallway giving Eve conserned looks and then Shane rasies his hand to his temole and turned to Micheal while making small circles and whistled Micheal nodded in agreement.**

**"Claire-Bear your here,your here" shouted Eve.**

**"Hey, Eve long time no see" replied Claire as she came up the steps and into the house. Once Eve shut the door her and Claire hugged eachover really hard.**

**"OMG...I haven't seen you since my trip to your school how are you CB?"**

**"Oh...i'm fine Eve it's great to see you too and I see you still have the goth style lovin' it btw how are you?"**

**"Oh, i'm fine honey believe me and I what what would I be if I was'nt in my goth style?"**

**"Wouldn't I like to know" said Shane**

**"Urrr..shutup you dumbass...just ignore him Claire he is a an asshole"**

**"Thanks" Shane said quite offended. Shane walks further down the hallway and sticks out is hand and says "hey, i'm Shane, one of Eve's best friends not like she has any" Eve sent him a cold,cold glare. "Yeah like she really want's to know you" Claire smiled and shook Shane's hand "Nice to meet you Shane i'm Claire, Eve's friend from Chicago."**

**"I already know,Eve was telling me and Micheal all about you last night she pratically would'nt shut up"**

**"Whatever slacker...anyway speaking of Micheal...Micheal get your ass here and say hi to Claire"**

**Micheal walked slowy down the hallway giving Claire an icey cold glare with arms folded across his chest.**

**"Get her out of the house now" Micheal said in a warning tone.**

**"What!?" Eve said shocked**

**"Get her out"**

**"Why?"**

**"Cause she's a freaking vamp that's why!" Micheal yelled.**


	2. Love? or hatred?

**Oh by the way I've kinda changed Micheal back to human sorry. I decided my story might be better without Micheal being a vampire sorry again.**

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Get her out of the house now" Micheal said in a warning tone.

"What?!" Eve said in complete Shock.

"Get her out of the house"

"Why?"

"Because she's a freaking vampire that's why!" Micheal yelled.

* * *

Present Chapter:

"So?" Eve asked " I already knew that "

Micheal and Shane stared at Eve like they could'nt believe what she was saying.

"What do you mean so?" Micheal said rasing his voice "Why did'nt you tell us?"

"Becuase you wouldn't let her stay and I knew she was a vamp before she told me and she is really nice she won't hurt you, me or Shane"

"damn right I wouldn't let her stay and I am not know. I don't care how nice she is she is not staying here that's for sure "

"Maybe I should go" Claire said easing back towards the door before Eve's hand grabbed her's as a stay signal.

"No Claire you are staying here. So wait a mintute your saying she can't stay here and kicking her out?...but you said if she brought any trouble into the house she's out...well she hasn't brought any trouble so I don't get why you being such an asswhole about it" Eve replied still holding Claire's hand and stopping her from leaving.

"Why the fuck are you protecting a vamp Eve? you hate them why? we could wake up in the morning and find you on the floor being dranied by that!" Shane blurted out pointing towards Claire.

"Well that's where your wrong jackass. Claire is a vegtarian vamp she dosen't drink from humans or drink human blood instead she drinks animal blood and if she does drink human blood she immdetely becomes sick I know this cause i've seen her drink animal blood and then someone by accident gave her a bag of human blood and she drank one drop of it and she rushed of to the bathroom to throw up and she ain't no killing machine it's not in her nature to do so maybe in her specis but not in her personally" Eve replied.

Shane and Micheal looked thrown for a mintute and then suddenly they heard a noise from upstairs in the secret room they rushed up there taking Claire, only to find out it was Amelie and Oliver along with Amelie's guards.

"ahhh...I see you've met the newest vampire in town Claire Danvers aged 19 how are you my dear settling in ok?" asked Amelie.

"Um...I don't know see Eve said I could stay here but I don't think her roomates approve of me because of what I am so I will find another place to stay it's not a problem" Claire replied.

"er...no way Claire you are staying here no matter what" Eve quickly replied.

"Eve I don't think that's a great idea" Micheal answered.

"Micheal I know you don't like that she's a vamp but she's different I swere too you and Shane she is please" Eve praticually begged him.

"Just let the child stay!" Shouted Oliver which caught all of their attention.

Amelie looked at him with a frown and said:

"I know that may not approve and but if young can trust her then why not you too aswell hmm?"

"I...I...I don't know" Micheal replied.

"Well...then she is staying here no if's or but's she is staying her that's an order understand?" Amelie said clearly not wanting this up for discussion.

"Y...yes ma'mm" Micheal stammerd.

Amelie looked at him with a stern look and said "very well come Oliver we have more urgent things to attened"

"Yes founder" Oliver replied and both disappered through a portal.

"Yay...your staying" Eve praricually squealed.

"Man, is that a good idea I mean I know to never diss an order of the founder but serously a vamp living here? under our roof?" Shane said.

"I don't think we have a choice" Micheal replied and turned to Claire "If you give us any trouble or fang any of us I will stake you got it"

Claire looked a little hurt but nodded.

"Good. Eve show her, her room ok and come downstairs when your done"

Eve nodded scowling a little at Micheal and then turned towards Claire and smlied uncontroubly. "Come on you'll love your room honest" and headed down the stairs with Claire right behind her. Leaving Shane and Micheal in the secret room.

"Man, I can't believe you are letting her stay" Shane said still in Shock.

"I know but I am not going to go aganist Amelie and maybe well hopefully Eve's right about Claire but don't be to nice to her incase she's not ok" Micheal replied.

"Oh don't worry man, it's going to take all the the restraing i've got to not shove a stake throught the bloodsucking bitches hart." Shane replied and both him and Micheal walked down the staris and into the hallway just as Claire and Eve reached the top of the stairs and as they past Shane and Micheal Claire kept her head down to avoid their pericing watchful eyes and as she reached her room she heard Shane say "Bloodsucking leech of a bitch" Claire gasped and tryed not to cry.

As Eve led Claire into her room and turned around she saw Claire crying.

"CB why are you cryning sweety"

"It's no big deal"

"Yes it is"

"Shane just called me a bloodsucking leech of a bitch but it's ok Eve don't make a big deal over it please"

"hell I will. Shane Collins get you fucking lazy ass in here right now!" Eve roared.

Shane followed by Michael came slowly down the hall and into Claire's bedroom.

"What?" Shane asked.

"You called Claire a bloodsucking leech of a bitch"

"So?"

"So?...so?...jesus fucking christ Shane how insensitive are you? you made her burst in to tears. look I know you don't like her but there is no reason for you to say that"

"Whatever" Shane said and wondered out the bedroom and downstairs followed by Micheal after getting a dirty look of Eve.

"Claire i'm so sorry about Shane he is a complete dick sometimes ignore him alright"

"I will I can't believe you choose me over your best friend and boyfriend why?"

"Because you are not a bad Vamp and you act like a human and don't drink our blood and right now Shane and Micheal are being assholes and oh god I just realised I just said _our blood_ i'm so sorry I can't believe I just said that"

"Eve it's ok i'm used to it"

"Ok. well if Shane and Micheal attack you, irrtate you or hurt your feelings then let me know and i'll kick their asses ok?"

"Ok" Claire said with a smile "i'll lock the door and windows incase if you don't mind"

"Actually I was going to suggest that anyway well i'm making dinner i'll call you down when it's ready ok"

"OK"

Eve left Claire's bedroom and walked downstairs and saw that Micheal and Shane were playing _Call of duty, _Eve reached for the remote and turned the tv off.

"hey!" Both Micheal and Shane said at the same time.

"I just want to let you know that since Claire is living with us i'm watching you two like a hawk and i;m warning you two now either hurt her, attaick her, posion her by garlic or anything to harm or hurt her i'll kill both of you got it?"

Micheal and Shane stared at her but finally nodded and Eve went into the Kitchen to make dinner when dinner was ready Eve called Claire down and they all sat down: Eve sat in between Shane and Claire. Shane sat in between Eve and Micheal and Micheal sat in between Claire and Shane. Occasionly Shane would send dirty looks towards Claire and Eve would elbow him and glare at him to stop it after dinner Claire got up and thanked Eve and went to bed.

The next morning:

Claire got up at 6am she new Eve wouldn't be up she wasn't sure Micheal or Shane were up either so hopefully no one will be up. She dressed in 3/4 jeans a brown halter neck top witha bage flower pattern on it coming from the corner and stopping abour a quater of the way on the top and brown ballet shoes. She made her way into the kitchen only to find Shane topless and in a pair of jeans making a coffe and as she entered he looked at her in utter disgust and as soon as the coffe pot stopped brewing he poured himself a cup and stepped to the other side of the kitchen and let Claire go to it and pour herself a cup. Although her back was to Shane she could feel him watching her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing really excting to look at apart from an undead bloodsucking monster"

Claire turned around to stare him in the eye as she spoke.

"Why do you call me nasty names? i've done nothing to you, Eve or Micheal and I never will no matter how mean you are to me I won't bite if you think I will fine think what you like but I know and Eve knows I won't hurt her, you or Micheal only in self defence and/or in a fight with another vampire alright sorry if I bother you as a vamp well that's not my problem that's yours.

Then she went upstairs and shuts the door. While Shane was still downstairs in the kitchen mouth wide open and still not believing that a vamp has just told him the how it is and he was not use to it all he could think was: woah...did that just happen cause that was hot and if it did god help me.


	3. Apoligies, Love and Frienships

**The following evening Claire's P.O.V.:**

Dinner went way better than I had expected I had made tacos and everybody loved them. I was just swolling a piece of my taco when Shane said

"Hey. Ur Claire...i'm sorry for being a dick to you" I choked on my piece of taco.

"Ur...it's..ok thankyou" was all I could get out of me because I was in shock then to top it off Micheal said

"Yeah. Shane's right I'm sorry too Claire"

"Um...ok thank youuu" I said waiting to wake up from this dream, juging the look of Eve's face I could tell this was a shock to her aswell as me

"What are you two on?" Eve asked

"Nothing I just thought I should stop being a dick to Claire cause she hasn't hurt anyone since she came." Shane said Micheal nodded in agreement.

We all sat in silence when there was a knock at the door Micheal went to answer while me, Eve and Micheal and to my horror there on the porch stood my father looking seriously pissed off.

"Where is she?" asked my father

"Where's who?" Micheal asked

"My daughter"

"Here I am dad" I said. I didn't want him to hurt anyone so I stepped out on front of Micheal to face my father

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I have been here father you...you and mother chucked me out remember"

"We never chucked you out you ealked out because you were being a bratty, selfish, disobeying wretch!" my father shouted

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking if you want I'll go back"

My father nodded and then said "Go get your things and while your doing that I think i'll have a a small snack as I am famished" he said while grinning an evil grin reavling his fangs I knew what he was going to do and no way was I going to let that happen.

"No. I will not let you hurt them"

My father looked at me angrly that I was not doing as I was told so he backhanded me and for a brief second I saw his green eyes turn a crimsing red as he snarled at me I could feel Micheal tensing behind me. As my father lunged for Micheal I quickly pushed my father out the way and we both went out the front door and landed with a thump on the pavement and we started to fight. My father was srtonger than I was he was attacking me and as I was stuggling to get free his sharp nails cut my skin in my arm leaving two thick cuts in my left arm where thick dark blood came out off. He was going to kill me I knew this cause he was still clawing at my arms and legs then I heard a car pull up and suddenly my father went flying off me and was pinned down by Oliver. Amelie then stepped out of her limo and gave me a hand up.

"Are you ok my dear?" she asked me

"Yep. Apart from the scars I'm alright"

She nodded at me then asked

"Are you thirsty?" I knew what she ment and I had to admit I was.

I nodded. Amelie then turned towards Micheal, Eve and Shane and said

"Take her inside put a bandage on her arm and feed her" The 3 of them nodded and then she turned to Oliver and my father.

"Oliver you may release"

Oliver released my dad. My dad sprung up ready to attack

"I advice you to leave my town this instant." Amelie orded her voice cold and cruel.

"Not without my daughter"

"Yes. I'm afraid you will not be taking her with you she stays here and if you want to live I advice you to leave know and never return"

My dad looked furies but knew this wasn't his fight he nodded and looked at me and snarled and said

"you are an ungrateful little wretch you are no daughter of mine" He then ran away into the night. Amelie and Oliver got into the limo and drove off. Eve came running towards me and hugged me.

"Oh, my, god. Thankyou, you saved our necks literaly are you ok?" Eve asked me

"Your welcome and no. I am not ok I need a bandage on my arm and I need...I need"

"Blood"

"Yep. Blood"

I walked with Eve back into the house and flopped down onto the couch. Eve came back with the first aid kit she cleaned up the blood on my arm and placed a bandage on my arm.

"Where is your food?" Eve asked.

"In my cooler in my room by my bed"

Eve nodded and ran upstairs to get me my animal blood.

"Are you ok?" Micheal asked

"Yes. or I will be once Eve comes back with my...you know"

Micheal nodded

"Thankyou for saving us" Shane said

"It's ok. Despite you nad Micheal being mean to me when I first came here I would never see inocent humans get hurt it's not in my personality at all"

They both nodded

"So you actually drink animal blood?" Shane asked

"Yes. I throw up if I drank human blood. I am not even tempted to bite you two or Eve at all" I said telling the truth

Micheal and Shane's faces clouded over with relief. Then Eve came back down with a sports bottle full of animal blood. I opened it and drank it all then put it down.

"Thankyou for helping me" I said

"It's ok you saved us thankyou" Eve replied

"Micheal, Shane do you think we can start to become friends?"

Micheal and Shane looked shocked then nodded.

I smiled then said " Thankyou. I am going to bed" I said but then shivered a little.

"Are you ok?" Eve asked

"Yes. I will be having nightmares tonight that's all. I always do when stuff like this happens"  
"Well...do you want us to stay with you for tonight?" Eve asked.

"If you don't mind" I said

We all went into my room Eve was on my left on the bed, Shane on my right (surprise,suprise) and Micheal at the bottom of my bed. We all went to sleep and sometime in the night I woke up and relised I was cuddled right into Shane with my head on his chestm with his arms around me and for once I felt...safe I also then noticed Micheal had wormed his was next Eve and was cuddling Eve for once I was...Happy.


	4. AN! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION AN!**

**I have just gone back to school today i'm currently in year 10 right now. And it's been a lot of stressto find the right classess for everybody in my form and year. Basically i'm saying it will start to be getting hard for me to continue writing my fanfix's and studying but I will update when I can I promise I might be able to this weekend but I just wanted to let you guys know that's all **

**I'll update soon I promise till then bye 7kassie8 xxx**


	5. Love and Phone call threats

**6am the next morning:**

**Claire's P.O.V:**

I woke up to a soft elbow nuging. I woke up to see Eve hovering over me she was smirking at me at first I didn't know what she was smriking about but then I realised how me and Shane were cuddled up. I felt complete embarssement and slipped put from under his arms and smiles while blushing so much that my face ment beetroot red even underneath all my paleness. I looked down towards the bed covers...I soon heard Micheal waking up and Eve was still smirking at me.

"Eve what are you smirking at?" Micheal asked

"Claire and Shane...you should've seen how snuggled up together they were"

"Oh" Micheal said and slowly smirked aswell. All we need now is Shane to wake up to make this 100,000,000 times embarssing and awkared than it already is.

Just my luck Shane worke up brilliant and when he notice me looking embarssed and Eve and Micheal smirking he frowned and asked

"What the hell?...Eve, Micheal why are you smirking?...and why is Claire looking embarssed?"

"How was you sleep last night?" Eve asked

Shane looked baffled for a second then answered

"It was great actully"

"I bet it was...getting all cuddly with Claire" Micheal said holding back another laugh

"What?...I don't..."

"remeber?" Eve finshed "don't try that trick just cause Claire's here"

I looked up at that point and noticed Shane looked speechless.

"Me and Claire are going to make breakfest since i'm guessing we are all starving...Claire are you...you know thirsty at all?" Eve asked nervousily

"Umm...a little...i'm just going to my cooler to get some deer blood of you guys don't want to watch then don't I won't get offended"

I ran over to my cooler and drank a full bottle of deer blood then wiped my mouth anc me and Eve went outside my room...Eve pressed her ear up to the door me on the other hand could hear perfect which at the time I really didn't want too...damn my vampire hearing.

"Sooo...how was it cuddling Claire?" Micheal asked teasingly

Someone(Shane presumley) threw a pillow at Micheal and said

"Fuck you"

Me and Eve left to go to the kitchen when the phone rang I answered it and nearly dropped the phone on horror

"Hello Glass house Claire speaking"

"Sooo...your name is Claire is it well now I know your name so I can plant a nice sliver stake in you cold,stone,bloodsucking heart you will never turn my son into a bloodsucker"

"Who...who are you?" I stuttered

"Frank Collins your worst nightmare" Then some evil laughter then the line went dead...after a few seconds I dropped the phone and slid down the wall crying in pure fear Eve came back from the pantry (She was in there the whole way threw the phonecall) and rushed over to me when she saw the phone on the floor and me crying

**Eve's P.O.V:**

I went into the pantry to get the eggs. I had a hard time finding them since Shane put them in there and he never thinks where he puts them when I finally found them I went back into the kitchen to see the phone on the floor and Claire crying.

I ran to her..."Claire honey are you ok say something...what happened?...who was on the phone?"

"Some man named Frank Collins...I think he might be realted to Shane"

I dropped the eggs in horror I didn't care that I just dropped them all that matterd was that Shane fucking vampire hunting dad was coming after Claire

I manged to get her to stand she had tear tracks down her cheek I gave her a hug

"He's...he's Shane's vampire hunting dad don't worry nothing will happen to you I won't allow it...believe it or not Micheal and Shane won't either"

"How do you know that?"

"Well Micheal told me last night while you were cuddled up to Shane that he trusted you snd looked to you as a friend and by the way you and Shane were cuddled up together he likes you alot so don't worry"

She nodded just as the boys were walking in they both froze at the phone on the floor along with the eggs and at Claire tear stained cheeks

"What happened?" Shane asked through gritted teeth he was angry not at Claire but at whoever made her cry like that

"Your fucking father that's what happened" I answered with anger in my voice I was standing by the side of Claire now

"What?" Shane asked looking horrifed

"He phoned here Claire answered and...What did he say Claire?"

"He said that he was going to put a sliver stake through my cold,stone bloodsucking heart and that he won't have me change his son which i'm guessing is you Shane in to a bloodsucker and he told me his name was Frank Collins and that he was my worse nightmare"

We all stared at her in shock Shane quickly pulled her into an embrace and whispered something to her me and Micheal made ourself scarce and decied to get breakfest from "Larry's allday breakfest takeaway"

**Shane's P.O.V:**

He was back. My father is back to take Claire away from me. I'll admit when she first came here and found out that she was a vamp I hated her...but when she stood up and fought for us against her own dad to protect us she deffently got into my good books and I didn't regret how we were cuddled up last night.

But when my dad threatned her through the phone I had to look after her. I pulled her into an embrace and whispered

"I won't ket him come near you. I..I think I love you Claire and I promise to not let you get hurt"

"Thankyou and I think I love you too"

I then pulled back and kissed her. Our skins were pressed together and suspringly she wasn't as cold as I thought she was when we pulled apart we went into the living room and saw a note from Eve and Micheal saying they were getting a breakfest take away so me and Claire just cuddled on the sofa for a while till they came back.


	6. Unwelcomed Intruders

**The foloowing evening Claire's P.O.V.:**

We were all having dinner when there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and to my horror there stood my ex-aranged marrige fiance Brandon and next to him stood an older man with gey,long,curly hair and had an earing in his right ear and was wearing biker clothing.

"well,well,well isn't it my wife to be Clairrre" Brandon said purring the "r"

"I will never marry you and that's final" I replied

I hadn't noticed that Micheal,Eve and Shane were standing behind me until Shane said

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Coming to take this bloodsucking rat" Shane's dad replied. He then gagged me and then grabbed me and threw me into the back of a car and slammed the door shut.

"Frank!...let her go or i'll kill you" That was unmistakbly Micheal's voice

"Nice bark puppy" Frank replied he and Brandon then bailed into the front seats fo the car and drove off with speed

I was begging to feel tired I then soon found myself falling asleep...

When I woke up I was in a room of an abandoned warehouse my feet were tied and my hands were tied behind my back with thick rope. Frank and Brandon were standing in front of me

"my little beautful young Claire this is your last chance agree to marry me or die at the hands of Frank and by the order of your father"

"Never. I will never ever marry you and to be honest I don't care if my father orded this"

"Very have it your way. Frank if you please"

"With fucking pleasure" Frank then took out a box of matches from his back pocket he then striked a match and threw it on to a massive patch of petrol and it spraked into huge flames

"Goodbye Claire" Brandon said but then Frank turned to him and pushed a sliver stake into Brandons heart and said

"you didn't really think I would side with the parasites that easily did you?" he then ran away

I saw a sharp crooked nail poking out of a wall next to me I shifted myself over and rubbed the nail against my tied wrists and after about 10 or so rubs it gave way and I could untie my ankels. I then stood up the house exploded in flames I heard police and ambulance sirens from outside I also heard someone yell my name

"Claire!,Claire!,Claire!" It was Shane's voice him,Micheal and Eve must be outside aswell

"Shane" I screamed back just as a beam fell on me and the yet again exploded into flames.

I manged with my vampire strength to push it off I stood up again eventhough my back was killing me but I had to get out. I ran for the open archway just as I reached it I looked back and saw Brandon's lifeless body lying there soon to be consumed in flames. I dodn't feel soory for him or obliged to rescue him as he was alreadt dead and I would harm myself if I went to help him so I just ran down the stairs my made a small hole in the stairs that I nearly fell through. I kept on running untilI tripped over a sticking up floor board I landed on my hands so I wouldn't face plant the floor.

I got up again I tried to run but couldn't I had to limp out and just as I reached the door way the warehouse exploded again in flames. I saw Eve,Micheal and Shane walking back towards Eve's car. I limped as fast as I could I also tried yelling their names but they didn't turn around when I couldn't limp no more I yelled their names one last time

"Eve,Micheal,Shane! wait!"

That did it. They all turned around shock ,anger and realief on their faces.

suddenly my legs couldn't take anymore so I collapsed and went into utter darkness.

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V.:**

They took her. Was all I could think about. I was pacing back and forth on the living room floor.

"we need to find her" I said

"Micheal is there anything you can do?" Eve asked pleading

"well I could try calling Amelie" Micheal reaplied

"do it" was all I could say

Micheal pulled out his cell and and dialled Amelie's phone number. After a few tense seconds he spoke

"Hello Amelie, Claire's been kidnapped by Brandon and Frank...she answered the door and the just took her and we don't know where they've gone...where!?...shit...sorry Amelie...yeah we'll meet you there"

Micheal then put his cell back in his pocket and then flung Eve her car keys and said

"they've got her at the abondened warehouse Amelie said she'd meet us there"

"Wait how the hell does she know where Claire is?" I asked

"Her friend Myrnin has that warehouse alarm triggered and he found out that there were 3 people going into the warehouse and informed Amelie so lets go" Micheal answered and we all balied into Eve's car and drove to the abandoned warehouse.

It was up in flames and it exploded a few times in flames we got as close as we could get I yelled Claire's name

"Claire!,Claire!,Claire!" I then heard her reply

"Shane!" She screamed back just after the warehouse exploded again in flames. This reminds me the night Alyssa died in our house fire after a few seconds I realised she couldn't be alive so the 3 of us walked slowly back to the car there were police and ambulances there but they were wasting their time. I thoguht I heard Claire calling our names but it was in my mind...but then I heard it again we all turned around and there she was limping towards us when suddenly she collasped we all ran to her but she was still unconsuious they loaded her in to the ambulance and I saw out the corner of my eye police wrestling a man on the floor I soon realised that it was my father. The 3 of us got into Eve's car and drove behind the ambulance to the hospital.


	7. AN PLEASE READ! REALLY IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION AN!**

**I have just gone back to school today i'm currently in year 10 right now. And it's been a lot of stressto find the right classess for everybody in my form and year. Basically i'm saying it will start to be getting hard for me to continue writing my fanfix's and studying but I will update when I can I promise I might be able to this weekend but I just wanted to let you guys know that's all **

**I'll update soon I promise till then bye 7kassie8 xxx**


	8. An please read really important!

Hey guys I need to tell you that I won't be updating for at least a week as my laptop has gone to Sony (that's the manufacture) to have a new hardrive…again this is my laptops 2nd or 3rd hardrive and it's going VIP (basically instead of joining the back of the queue it's going straight to the front as I have had problems with it since the day I got it like every month or so it has to go either to PCworld or Sony) but anyway it's being picked up tomorrow while I'm at school and if your wondering how I managed to type this up I'm on my dads laptop but he's mostly on it so I can't update my stories till I get my laptop back but when I get it back I will start writing the new chapters for my stories

Seeya 7kassie8 xxxxx


	9. Hospital

**Claire's P.O.V.:**

I woke up and saw bright white lights hovering over me. I looked to my right and saw Shane,Eve and Micheal looking over me with worried faces but soon relaxed when they saw I was awake. I tried my best to smile.

"Ahh..Miss Danvers your awake?" Said a male docter walking in.

"Umm...yeah guess I am"

"How do you feel?"

"alittle...light-headed and a little sick"

"Ok good that's good"

"Good?"

"Yes good...if you have felt anything else then there would be a cause for concern...so what your feeling is normal which means your going to be ok"

"Ahh ok thanks docter...?"

"Mills...docter Mills"

"thankyou docter Mills"

"No problem...you may go home tomorrow" Doctor Mills left.

"Omg Claire I was so worried about you...we all were..we...we thoguht you were dead...it was terrible" Eve said hugging with tightly.

"Well...i'm not so thats a good thing and Eve I kinda need to breathe"

"Oh sorry" Eve said letting go

"Glad your ok" Micheal said

Eve looked at Shane and then said

"Micheal and me are going to go get a coffe or something"

"We are?" Micheal asked surprised

Eve gave Micheal a look clearly saying play along

"Oh yeah we are see you in a bit guys" Micheal said and him and Eve walked out the door leaving me and Shane

"I heard you scream my name before...you know" Shane said breaking the slience

"that's when a beam fell on me" I replied

"God Claire that scared the shit out of me...if you died I...I dont think I could go through it again" wait..what the hell is he talikg about

"What?"

"My sister died in a fire a few years ago...she was killed by Monica"

"Oh god i'm so sorry...wait Monica...Monica Morrel?"

Shane nodded

"That fucking son of a bitch...when I get out of this hospital i'm gonna kill her"  
"I thought you were a veggie vamp?" Shane asked while smiling

"well...for her i'll make an exception" I said smiling back

Shane laughed is head off at that meanwhile I was staring to feel sleepy

I yawned "I'm so tired"

"Go to sleep i'll be here when you wake up"

I nodded and closed my eyes...I felt Shane kiss my lips and felt his hands stroking my hair.

* * *

**The next morning:**

**Eve's P.O.V:**

Claire woke up at 8 am the next morning...she has just had a shower and is getting ready to come home.

"all set?" I asked when Claire met the 3 of us in the lobby

"Yep i've got everything"

"OK then lets go"

We all got in the car and when we arrived back at the glass house Amelie's was sitting all queeny like on the sofa.

"Ahhh...Claire your back...I have some...quite intresting news for you" Amelie said

"Oh urrrrr ok what is it?"

"Your parents contacted me a few mintutes ago" Amelie started me,Micheal and Shane winced while Claire flinched and looked scared " they want you to go back home" Amelie finshed

"What?...I won't go back i'm 19 they don't own me...they only own me till i'm 18 and that was a year ago" Claire blurted

"That's what I told them but they are coming here to see you that is all they are doing I assure you...they try and take you out of Morganville they will be killed and they are aware of that...I must go goodnight Miss Danver, Miss Rosser,Mr Glass and Mr Collins" She left through a portal.

"This is not going to turn out good I can feel it" Claire said sighing as she sat down

"Amelie said they cant take you back otherwise they get killed" I said trying to reasure her

"Eve you dont know my parents none of you do they get there way one way or another" and with that she went upstairs to her room...after a long silence the rest of us went to bed.


	10. Meeting the parentsagain

**A few weeks later:**

**Claire's P.O.V:**

I was in the living room with,Shane, Eve and Micheal. Me and Shane are now together and I'm so happy. Then there was a sharp knock on the door, we all jumped and turned off the tv. I got up and answered the door...and there stood my parents, my mum looked scared and nervous as usual while my dad looked like he was trying not to be angry.

"H...hello" I said nervously

Thats when my mum hugged me.

"Oh my gosh Claire honey how are you?" My mother asked

"I'm fine mum honestly."

"Can we come in we promise not to attack you human..._friends_" My mum asked

I nodded. Then both my parents came inside and followed me into the living room where Eve,Micheal and Shane were on their guard.

"Guys calm down they won't attack if they do I will take care of it" I said...They all sat down.

"Um...Claire may me and your father talk to you alone please?" My mother asked.

"Yeah...sure" I answered with a sigh. I nodded to Eve,Shane and Micheal to say that I will be ok. They left.

"Claire...your father wants to apolgize for attacking you that night" My mum started. I turned to my dad

"Yes. Claire i'm so sorry I didn't know what came over me" My dad said looking down...but then looked up to see my reaction. I just nodded I still hated him but I accepted his apoligey.

"Is that all you came here for?" I asked both of my parents shook their heads then my dad said "Since your fiance is dead...you get your choice of husband"

"Really!" I could barely keep the excitment out of my voice that was until my dad said

"But...he needs to be a vampire" My world came crashing down around me...I loved Shane but he wasn't a vampire.

"But...but what if I fall in love with a human?"

"Then you must change them into a vampire in order for you to marry" my mum answered.

"We'll leave you too it now...and when you do get engaged do tell us" Mum said as she and my dad got up and left. Then Eve,Micheal and Shane came back into the living room. Shane sat by me and put his arm around me while Eve and Micheal did the same but on the oppsite couch.

"What did they want?" Shane asked me. I can't do this to him...but he needs to know.

"They...they...my dad apolgized for attacking me that night...and since my fiance is dead I get to have my own choice of who I want to marry" I started

"Yes" All 3 of them said but then I had to give them the crushing news.

"But...but they said I have to marry a vampire" They all went silent

"But if I fall in love with a human then the human must be changed into a vampire in order for me to marry them"

"UMMMM...we'll leave you guys to talk" Micheal said and grabbed Eve's hand and went into the kitchen.

"Shane...i'm so sorry I had to tell this but if you don't want to be a vampire don't worry I won't make you I know how much you hate them ket alone be one..." I started but I was cut off by Shane Kissing me.

When Shane pulled away he said

"I don't care I love you and if that what it takes to be with you forever then so be it" He said all of this while looking into my eyes...I couldn't believe what he was saying he want's to be a vampire for _me._

"Are..are you sure?" I asked

"Yes" He replied. I nodded then he got down on one knee and said.

"Claire danvers eventhough I've only known you for a short while...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...I know I shouldn't be proposing right now since we haven't long been dating but since you need to get married on your birthday which is in a few months and your parents need to get to know meso what do you say?"

I nodded then he stood up and hugged me then kissed me. Then Eve and Micheal came through the dooe and Eve was crying happy tears.

"That...that was beautiful" She said then hugged me then Shane and Micheal did the same. A few mintues later Eve was talking to Micheal...and with me being a vampire I could hear what they were saying...and I was shocked...

"Micheal...should you or I ask her to you now make us a vampire aswell?" _She and Micheal want to be vampires _"Eve since you've known her longer maybe it's best if you ask" Micheal replied. Eve nodded then came up to me...

"Claire I need to ask you something can you make me and Micheal a..." She started before I cut her off

"A vampire" I finshed a little sharply. Eve looked a little hurt and mostly shocked

"How..how did you know...?"

"Vampire hearing Eve...But why I mean being a vamp is not a good thing it's bad enough that I have to make Shane one in order to marry me"

"Because...Because...me and Micheal can't bare the thought that we are going to die one day and well we both want to live forever so please" Eve was begging and as much as I wanted to say no...she did have a point though so I nodded relcutently.

Eve hugged me then went back to Micheal...I phoned my parents to tell them what was happening and they said that 2 days before the wedding I need to turn Shane,Micheal and Eve into vampires and that they will be coming back tomorrow to meet and get to know Eve, Micheal and Shane.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last one...hope you liked it and I know that Shane propsing eas a little fast but that's only that he needed to cause of how Claire's family works...sorry...**


	11. The End

**1 year later Claire's P.O.V:**

I can't believe it...in 2 days I iwll be gettting married to Shane...and tonight this going to be tough as I will need to turn Shane, Eve and Micheal into Vampires...Shane wanted to do so he could be with me...and Eve and Micheal wanted to be vampires too so they could live forever with me and Shane.

Shane,Micheal and Eve met my parents a few months ago and had a long talk anf actully got along and they aprove of Shane...which is a huge relief. I'm going to make Shane,Eve and Micheal into vampires in the secret room in the house...I have all the blood they need so when they become a vamp they have something to eat...It's deers blood, I desperatly avoided human blood yuk... It was 6pm and Shane was the first one. I'm bringing each one at a time in here as if I had all 3 of them in here one might attack the other in hunger and had to avoide that at all cost.

Shane walked up the steps. I could tell he was tense and nervous he reeks of it.

"Shane before I do anything yo usure you want to do this?"

"Yes" Was all he said before lying on his back in front of me...I knelt down beside him and dropped my fangs out and went to the nape of his neck where I could feel his pulse less and bit in gently Shane jumped a lttile in shock but then remained still...I took my teeth out and then reached for his wrist and bit into his wrist...a few seconds passsed then finally he reopened his closed eyes...and they flashed red and snarled at me. I quickly reached out and grabbed a few packets of deer blood and gave it to him to drink...he snatche dit out of my hands and drank after a few mintutes his eyes went back to the dark brown they once were and calmed down.

"How do you feel?" I asked

"Fine" he said "you?"

I nodded it's tiring for a vamp to make a another vamp. I repeated the same steps woth Micheal and Eve. By the end I was exhausted and Shane had to carry me to bed.

**2 days later:**

It's my wedding night...since I'm a vampire I need to marry during the night and since Shane is a newly made vamp along with Eve and Micheal it's best for them aswell.

As I sat in my room at my dressing table in the galss house wearing a black wedding dress that my parents had spieacly made (heres the link to Claire's wedding dress

. )

My hair was in a royal bun on the top of my head tied with a black ribbon.

Eve walked in and was staring at me in shock.

"Claire you look beautful"

"Thanks Eve you dont look to bad youself" (heres the link to Eve's dress

bill_ )

Me and Eve left for the church and when me arrived my mother and father were there...my mum said hello to me and Eve before walking inside the church followed by Eve...My dad hands me my red bouquet (here's the link to Claire bouquet

. )

My dad lends me his arm...my balck veil hanging over my face we walked into the church just as the organ started playing everybody stood up. My dad stops just before the alter to remove my veil from my face and my mum took my bouquet I then stood next to Shane and he held my hand and smiled at me I smiled back. Father Jhon then started the cermoney...after a pray and a hymn he says

"Dear lord, we are gavoured here today to marry this man and this woman in the grace of god, now if anyone here has any reson that these two should not be joined in marriage speak now or forever hold your peace"

No one said anything _good _is what I thought and I felt relived. I saw Shane relax aswell.

"Shane Collins do you take the Claire Elizabeth Danvers to be your lawful wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" Ftaher Jhon asked.

"I do" Shane answered

"And do you Claire Elizabeth Danvers take the Shane Collins as your lawful wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I answered

"Shane repeat after me. I Shane Collins"

"I Shane Collins"

"Take the Claire Elizabeth Danvers"

"Take the Claire Elizabeth Danvers"

"To be my lawful wedded Wife"

"To be my lawful wedded wife"  
"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"To love and to cherrish"

"To love and to cherrish"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part"

"Now Claire repeat after me"

"I Claire Elizabeth Danvers"

"I Claire Elizabeth Danvers"

"Take the Shane Collins"

"Take the Shane Collins"

"To be my lawful wedded husband"

"To be my lawful wedded husband"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"To love and to cherrish"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"  
"Till death do us part"

"May I have the rings?"

Shane hands Father Jhon one ring and kept the other to place on my finger.

"Let us pray. Bless O Lord, the recieving of these rings. May Shane Collins and Claire Elizabeth Danvers abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of your high presence through their loving union. May seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving kind to each over. Dear god, may they live in your grace and be forever in this union Armen. Shane you may place the ring on the finger of Claire."

Shane: "Claire, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the father, and of the son,and the holy spirit. With this ring, I thee wed."

Father Jhon:"By the same token Claire,you may place the ring on the finger of Shane"

Claire:"Shane , I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the father, and of the son,and the holy spirit. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife you may know kiss the bride"

Shane kissed me and everyone stood up and clapped. Me and Shane left for our honeymoon in a hotel in Miami. When we came back we were all so happy and Eve and Micheal finally got married...and we've never had another problem again and we were blessed with triplets...Chontelle,Caden and Callum...and I was so happy and I will be...forever.

~~_The End~~_

* * *

**So there it is the last chapter I hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it and I want to say a huge thankou to all my followers, favouriters and Reviewers it all means alot thankyou not just for this story but all the stories and one-shots that I have written...oh and please check out my account on fictionpress (sister website of this site) where I have written my own story it's under the same pen name as the one I use on fanfiction.**


	12. links redone sorry

**Here are the links redone -sorry:**

.  this link is claire's dress

Eves dress link  bill_ 

.  the bouqet

The wedding cake (i know it not in the last chapter but i'm putting the link for it anyway)

. 


End file.
